Moshi Truth or Dare!
by haleytherainbowtaco
Summary: My first story! Anyway, a lot of people are writing ToD stories, so why not make one for Moshi Monsters? Review me some truths and dares, peeps!
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome!

**MOSHI TRUTH OR DARE!**

I need a life.

*A 13-year old girl with brown eyes framed by black glasses and short, curly brown hair and a yellow katsuma with brown eyes and turquoise stripes walks in.*

Snuggle Muffin: Greetings, people of the internet! I am Snuggle Muffin, but don't let my cuteness fool you. Mess with me or my friends, and I will claw your face off with the FULL FURY OF A TRUE KATSUMA! Oh, and the weirdo is my owner, Haley.

Haley: Snuggle Muffin; I was supposed to say that. Anyway, welcome to Moshi truth or dare!

Ecto: I've heard about these. Don't you ask the reviewers to send in truths or dares for us contestants to do?

Haley: wow, you're smart.

Pocito: Something tells me this isn't going to be fun for us.

Snuggle Muffin: We can only hope *Evil smile*.

Haley: Of course, there are some guidelines to what you can and cannot submit.

Snuggle Muffin: Yeah, we're not THAT sadistic.

RULES:

You cannot ask anyone to do anything inappropriate (Kill themselves or others, have you-know-what, swear, Etc.). We want this to be kept at K+, Okay?

Romance dares are fine, but keep them at a minimum.

Feel free to be as embarrassing or cruel as you want.

Most importantly, have fun!

Haley: Oh, and if any of you refuse to do your dare or truth, you will be thrown in the punishment pit.

Generic Luvli: That sounds dangerous. I'm leaving!

Haley: *Throws her in the punishment pit*

Generic Luvli: AAAAAAAAH! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! *Crawls out, lays down in fetal position* Gangam style… Gangam style and Mary Sues… EVERYWHERE!

Snuggle Muffin: And if you guys want to spill some feelings, let off steam, or pee, you can visit that confessional that we may or may not have stolen from Total Drama Island!

*In confessional*

Blingo: How am I supposed to pee when there's A FREAKING CAMERA STARING AT ME!

*Static*

Generic Luvli: I don't care what I have to do; there is NO WAY IN HECK that I am going through that again!

**So that's it! Here's who you can truth or dare:**

**Generic Katsuma**

**Generic Poppet**

**Generic Furi**

**Generic Diavlo**

**Generic Luvli**

**Generic Zommer**

**Dr. Strangeglove**

**Sweet Tooth**

**ANY of the moshlings**

**Zack Binspin**

**Missy Kix**

**Sprocket**

**Hubbs**

**The Zoshlings**

**Next chapter will be as soon as I get some truths and dares. If I don't have a lot, I shall simply make my own. Bye! Please review! Adventure time! (Oops, wrong fandom!)**


	2. Chapter 2- The torture begins

**Moshi truth or dare!**

Haley: We're baaaaaaack! Who missed us?

Sweet tooth: Nobody!

Snuggle Muffin: *Smacks her with a 2 by 4*

Sweet tooth: Ouch.

Haley: I'm very happy today!

Fumble: Why? You finally got a boyfriend?

Haley: I am going to ignore that question. Anyway, I'm happy because I have some truths for you guys thought up by guests! And some dares from me and Snugs, hehehe…

*Everyone gasps*

Snuggle Muffin: Relax, the questions are pretty tame. We can't promise the same for the dares, though.

*In the confessional, this is happening!*

Poppet: Oooh, this will NOT end well!

*End confessional*

Haley: Okay, first question is for Poppet! Who is your ideal crush?

Poppet: What does that even mean?

Snuggle Muffin: PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY!

Poppet: Okay, okay! Well, I guess my perfect guy would be caring, funny, and a very good listener. Oh, and he'd love music.

Snuggle Muffin: Aww, that's sweet! Boring, but sweet.

Haley: Uhh, Poppet? You just described Zommer.

Poppet: *Blushes and turns away*

Zommer: Ummmm… *Runs away*

Haley: Okay then…

Snuggle Muffin: Okay, Doctor Strangeglove, this is for you. WHY MUST YOU STEAL MOSHLINGS AND TURN THEM INTO YOUR HIDEOUS GLUMPS!?

Doctor Strangeglove: Hey! They are NOT hideous! And I do it because, well, I'm evil! It's kind of my JOB!

Haley: Eh, I'll take it. Next question. Missy Kix, this comes from a big fan of yours. What was the inspiration for your song?

Missy Kix: Aw, I'm always glad to hear from a fan! So, I really just wanted Monstro city to know who I was, and I decided to write the song as a way to say hello!

Lady Meowford: That's really lame.

Haley: You're lame, you prissy fur-wad! Next question, for the zoshlings. Is it possible for you to make a portal to another dimension?

Splutnik: Hmm, I don't know.

Captain Squirk: We've never really tried it before, so I don't think so.

Dr. C. Fings: Well there was that one time we did it. We landed in a city of colorful talking horses.

Blingo: So, you space dorks somehow transported yourselves to Ponyville. That's nuts!

Haley: Wait, Blingo's a brony?

Blingo: I will claw your eyes out.

Haley: *backs away slowly* Okay, then.

*In confessional*

Blingo: *Stroking a Rainbow Dash doll* I can't help it! They're too cute!

*Static*

Bobbi: *looks indifferent, then bursts out laughing*

Blingo: *in background* I heard that!

Bobbi: I hope you did!

*end confessional*

Snuggle Muffin: Alrighty, then. While you get over the shock of Blingo revealing himself as a brony, I shall tell Diavlo his question. Why are you so short-tempered at times?

Diavlo: I AM NOT SHORT-TEMPERED! *randomly attacks I.G.G.Y*

I.G.G.Y: AAAAAHH! GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!

Furi: *pulls Diavlo into a cage*

*In confessional*

I.G.G.Y: That was horrifying! It was like trying to pull a rabid raccoon off your face! It was not fun! *grabs camera*NOT FUN, I TELL YOU!

*end confessional*

Haley: Can you answer the question now, Diavlo?

Diavlo: I guess it comes from the fact that I'm a living volcano, so I assume it's, like, my way of erupting or something.

Haley: Eh, that makes sense. Now, I dare Squidge to wear a frilly pink bow on her head! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Squidge: WHAT!?

Luvli: *slaps a frilly pink bow on Squidge*

Squidge: This is stupid and degrading.

Lady Goo-goo: Hey Squidge! Smile for Fangbook!

Squidge: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Haley: Goo-goo, leave her alone. Okay, I now dare Bobbi to not dance for the rest of the chapter!

Bobbi: What!?

Shelby: You heard her. No dancing for you, Singsong!

Bobbi: But-but I - you can't- I- Ugh! *passes out*

Zach: Um, is he dead?

Snuggle Muffin: He's fine. I think. I hope. Hey, Zach, you want a dare?

Zach: Not particularly.

Snuggle Muffin: Too bad, Binspin. I dare you, Ecto and Blingo to go into the street and Rickroll the first person you see.

Ecto: Where do you two come up with these?

*In street*

Blingo: Look! It's Simon Growl!

Zach: Hey Simon Growl!

Simon Growl: What do you idiots want?

Ecto: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!

Simon Growl: What?

Zach: NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!

Simon Growl: Pardon?

Blingo: NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!

Simon Growl: Are you three drunk?

E, B, and Z: NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY! NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE! NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE, AND HURT YOU!

Simon Growl: Why do I even bother? *Walks away*

*At random location of show*

Haley: How'd it go, you guys?

Zach: Awesome!

Ecto: We Rickrolled Simon Growl!

Blingo: It was hilarious! The dude thought we were drunk!

Haley: Well, that concludes this episode!

Snuggle Muffin: Review, send some truths and dares, and someone check on Bobbi.

Sooki-Yaki: *Pokes Bobbi with a stick*

Squidge: Can I take this bow off now?


	3. Chapter 3 - Yoyo and Suey join the fun!

Moshi truth or dare!

Chapter three: Yoyo and Suey join the fun!

Haley: *Slams door* I am agitated.

Sprockett: Why? You just remembered you have no life?

Haley: *Viciously throws a giraffe plush toy at him*

Ecto: What is your problem!?

Haley: We only have three dares and two questions!

Dustbin beaver: Please tell me this means no chapter!

Snuggle Muffin: I guess so. Sorry viewers.

**Yeah, sorry guys. Not enough dares or questions. See you next time! Review stuff!**

Haley: … HA! APRIL FOOLS!

Snuggle Muffin: You didn't really think we'd cancel, did you?

Dr. Strangeglove: We were kind of hoping!

Cutie Pie: Come on, it's not so bad here!

Squidge: She did give us Easter candy.

Baby Rox: It takes a lot more than chocolate eggs and marshmallows to keep me happy!

Haley: Oh! Before I forget! *Holds up cardboard box* I got you guys something!

*In confessional*

Chop-chop: A gift from those psychos? This will not end on a pleasant note!

*end confessional*

Sweet Tooth: Why is it moving?

Sooki Yaki: And why are there holes in the top of the box?

Dr. Strangeglove: *Kicks box*

?: OW! My spleen!

Blingo: That voice! Tell me it's not-

?: *Pops out of box*

All: YOYO!?

Yoyo: And Suey!

Suey: Hello, everyone!

Haley: Yep! Couldn't leave out these cuties!

Snuggle Muffin: On with the show! A guest asks Lady Goo Goo "HOW ARE YOU BABY ROX NOW!?"

Baby Rox: Um, we're two different people!

Lady Goo Goo: Yeah, I was replaced because STUPID LADY GAGA CAN'T TAKE A FLIPPING JOKE!

Haley: Okay then. Poppet, your question is "What would you do if you went through a portal to gravity falls (Love that show!) And Dipper was scared of you but Mabel liked you?"

Poppet: That's an interesting question! Well, I guess I would spend time with Mabel, and hopefully show Dipper I'm not dangerous so he wouldn't be scared anymore!

Snuggle Muffin: All right, now for the cou de gras, Dr. Strangeglove, Guest requests you… TO TAKE YOUR HAT AND COAT OFF! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Dr. Strangeglove: NEVER!

Haley: *Points to punishment pit*that's okay! Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way could always use help cutting her wrists and killing preps like Bella Swan!

Dr. Strangeglove: Okay, okay! *Takes off hat and coat. He's basically a black version of slender man with a moustache wearing nyan cat underwear. His eyes are attached to his hat.*

Yoyo: OH MY GOD! IT'S SLENDER MAN!

Holga: How do you even eat!?

Haley: Nice undies, Strangeglove! Now put your clothes back on.

Dr. Strangeglove: With pleasure! *Gets dressed*

Snuggle Muffin: Okay, Poppet and Zommer, you guys are dared to date!

Zommer: D-date!? Where!?

Poppet: Ummm, I like movies, I guess.

Haley: Here's Wreck-it Ralph and some popcorn. Go nuts!

Zommer: Um, okay.

*During movie*

Poppet: I don't get it. Who's Lara Croft?

Zommer: The main character of Tomb Raider.

Poppet: Oh! I'm not really a gamer.

Zommer: I could, uh, show you to play some games, I guess.

Poppet: That'd be great! *kisses his cheek*

Zommer: *blushes*

*One date later*

Kissy: So how was it?

Poppet: Awesome!

Zommer: Best… Night… Ever.

Snuggle Muffin: Glad to hear it! Okay, Sweet Tooth, Guest wants to know what gender you are!

Sweet Tooth: Ugh, everyone does! It's like the brave little toaster epidemic all over again! I'M. A. GIRL!

Missy Kix: You ARE!?

Dr. Strangeglove: You mean I have a chance with you!?

Sweet Tooth: Don't push it, Strangeglove.

Haley: Well… This has been an eventful day. Yoyo, I dare you to watch a Roadrunner cartoon.

Yoyo: No man, please! I freaking hate that Roadrunner!

Haley: Yoyo, as much as I love you, I will destroy you!

Yoyo: Okay, okay! *starts watching*

Snuggle Muffin: Okay, now Suey, I dare you to dance to and sing the song "Milkshakes"!

Suey: Oh god.

Haley: Here, stand on this box.

Suey: *Climbs on box and starts dancing*My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, d*mn right, it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!

Haley: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! OH GOD! Too funny! *continues laughing*

Suey: *blushes, climbs off box*

Haley: Don't worry, Suey. You were very brave.

Suey: Thanks!

Yoyo: NO! THAT D*MN ROADRUNNER GOT AWAY AGAIN! THIS CARTOON SUCKS!

Haley: Okay, while Yoyo calms down, Snuggle Muffin will conclude this chapter.

Snuggle Muffin: Review more truths and dares, watch Gravity falls, and MY MILKSHAKES BRI-

Suey: NOOOOOOOO!

**Okay, this is the real end! Bye everyone!**

.


End file.
